Saviour
by MephistoChild
Summary: Mephisto saves Shura. How will she thank him and what will become of it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or any of the characters from it.

AN: This is my first story so be nice XD Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The fiery redhead walked down the silent ally. Her eyebrows were furrowed and purple eyes filled with anger. 'Stupid work' she thought 'Yukio is such an ass'. Before she could get to the main road a strong, bulky jackass pinned her against the wall. His breath was laced with alcohol as he let out a sinister laugh.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't ya." he breathed in her ear. Shura knew she had two options; attempt to fight him with her fists, since she couldn't reach her sword due to her hands being pinned to the wall or, scream her ass off. She wasn't a coward so she decided to kick this guy into next week. Before she could react, she saw the last person she would have never expected.

"You know...that's no way to treat a woman, gentlemen should behave in a lady's presence." Shura and the guy turned their heads to see the one and only Mephisto Pheles perched on the wall behind them. Shura couldn't help but notice the way the moon reflected off his cool posture and the way his body-'what the hell am I thinking, get a grip'she mentally slapped herself.

"You bastard I'll kill-" Before the drunk man could finish his sentence Mephisto had jumped in front of him and flicked his forehead sending the man flying into a wall. Shura looked in shock at the now unconscious man. 'Wow' she thought before turning to her saviour.

"I didn't need your help ya know." She shouted pointing her finger at him. Mephisto laughed at her ignorance, she couldn't help but find it sexy.

"My dear Shura you know you need me." he softly whispered, stroking her cheek. She tried to walk away but he jumped in front of her and their lips met. The kiss was gentle at first but he started to apply more pressure and bit her lower lip. Shura's inner desire took over and she moaned into the kiss. Mephisto slid his tongue into her mouth and danced with her own. It only took him moments to win over dominance and his hand travelled down to her waist. He broke this kiss much to Shura's disappointment, but that was short lived when he started to nibble on her neck with his sharp canines. She moaned in delight and she could fell his smirk against her neck. Shura knees started to shake and go weak. No man had made her feel like this before, but this was a demon after all. Suddenly she felt his arms sweep her legs up and he gracefully picked her up bridal style.

"Ein, Zwei, Drei." he whispered huskily into her ear. The next thing Shura knew is that she was on a soft bed. She looked up at a now shirtless Mephisto leaning over her, his six pack and chiselled abs turned her on.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Well what ya waitin' for." Shura teased, her hands travelling to the waist band of his Jester-styled pants. He smirked in amusement

"I always had you down as a naughty girl." he chuckled.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Shura awoke to the memories of the passionate night before. Mephisto was lying next to her stroking her cheek.

"Good morning my dear." He smirked. "Hope you like your new look." Shura looked at him, confusion crossing her pretty features. She swiftly got up and looked in the mirror. She screamed at what she saw. She had sharp teeth like Mephisto and pointy ears like Rin's. She now also had a long tail which matched her hair.

"What the hell happened." she shouted stomping her foot like a child. Mephisto found it really cute.

"Yes dear, probably should have mentioned it last night. When a human as sexual intercourse with a demon the demons genes get passed onto them, technically you're a demon, not just any demon, my demon bride and will be forever." He explained casually. "Sex means a lot more in demon tradition, it's basically marriage." he added. Shura thought it over; she was demon but was now married to the sexiest demon alive. To Mephisto's surprise she planted a kiss on his lips.

"I guess I can live with this." she laughed. "Well I hope so because we have an eternity together." he said in an amusing tone. "Up for round two?" he winked. "Hell Yea." she shouted.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it XD


End file.
